Kain, Raziel, and the Twin Reaver
by Kyrial
Summary: A twist on the stories we all love, from the depths of my imagination. Begins right before the end of Defiance, and Raziel stays alive. Chap. 5 is up!
1. The Beginning Of The End

Yet another of my futile attempts at writing, so it seems. I set this story in a very strange and perverse course, however. The story starts right before Kain fights the Elder God. I've twisted the story to my liking, so if anyone out there doesn't, too bad. However, I do like reviews, good or bad, so please do so if you think this was worth it. Happy hunting!

**Kain, Raziel, and the Twin Reaver**

By

_Kyrial _

Kain kicked Moebius' now limp body off the end of his Reaver. He looked up at the squid he'd come to find out was the 'god' that had somehow brought Raziel back from his dive into the Abyss. He snarled viciously, for this being interfered with everything he'd planned for Raziel. He raised the Reaver once again, preparing to combat what he knew would be his worst enemy yet, when he heard a groan from the floor.

_Not again. This time I finish him._

As Moebius lifted himself off the floor, Kain once again impaled the vampiric weapon into his body. The Time Streamer once again groaned loudly, but did not fall limp. His face contorted, as if something were breaking loose inside of him. Kain stared at him in disbelief as his pallid skin turned blue, and his eyes became hollow, glowing a dull yellow. He knew what had happened, but dared not believe it.

"Raziel! No… it can't be!" the vampire declared when it sank in what had transpired.

"Kain… This is what… I was meant to do… It seems that the blade was not forged for me, but _from_ me… and now I must return to it. I… always respected you… master."

"Raziel! I will not let this happen again!"

The wraith, still impaled upon the weapon he had also carried, began to wither and slowly fade. The wraith-blade he carried flowed from his arm and up into the physical form of itself. Raziel smiled comfortingly at Kain, and closed his eyes.

Kain, however, dared not let this happen. He grabbed his rival, his kin, and what he now knew to be his friend, by the throat. Raziel jerked suddenly, and began to solidify, Kain's anger and power separating the wraith from the weapon. Kain struggled to pull the blade from the body which it once again tried to consume. Raziel knew that this was not what needed to happen, yet was powerless to stop it. As Kain pulled with all of his vampiric might, the one being left ignored in the room had become aware of what was transpiring. The Elder God quickly lifted a massive tentacle and swiped it toward Kain.

_No! I cannot let Raziel be destroyed! Nosgoth needs its savior!_

The tentacle was but a yard from Kain when it became apparent he would lose the wraith. He tightened his grip on the material blade and pushed with every ounce of strength he could muster against Raziels body. The two seconds it took for Kain to be hit gave him the time to push his friend to the end of the blade. As Kain was struck, he flew back, landing approximately 15 or so feet behind where he stood. As he began to quickly push himself up off the floor, he made a revelation. He still held the Reaver.

"No! It is impossible! Raziel should have been consumed by that wretched weapon!" the booming voice of the Elder God echoed throughout the chamber.

Raziel stood almost perfectly still, contemplating what had just occurred. The last few seconds ran through his mind again and again. Kain had pushed him to the edge of the blade, and almost had him removed from it, but the wraith blade still held on. As Kain was struck, the blade dislodged itself from Raziel, or so they both thought. Raziel held up his arm, only to find the wraith blade still intact, though different somehow. He willed the blade into being, and was shocked to find it solid. Solid. He held the same weapon that Kain still possessed.

Kain rose to his feet, and looked up at the Elder God. He could see just from the thrashing it was doing that the last few moments had enraged it even further. Good. He'd like to make sure that anger was taken care of quickly. He looked to see Raziel standing, solid, and carrying _his_ weapon. He gasped, and raised his own blade. Its surface had a quality to it that was not there but a minute ago. He looked back to Raziel, who somehow looked pale, and gazed at the disfigured creature's blade. It was the material version of the Reaver, but the wraith blade had entwined with it. He gripped his own blade, and found that it too had an energy course through it. He willed the energy into being as knew Raziel to do, only to find a red glowing mist wrap itself around the steel blade. He laughed loudly, and looked back toward the giant squid he still needed to deal with.

"Raziel, I always told you that I took a chance leaving you alive so many times. It seems that the time has come to find out how the coin stops."

Raziel heard Kain through his thoughts and immediately understood. He shook his head and regained his composure, unsure of how he came to be in this particular situation, but nonetheless willing to fight alongside his sire once again.

The vampire lord and the decayed specter both advanced upon the 'god', Reavers in hand. As quickly as the behemoth squid attacked, the two deflected the attack with a quick slash from their weapons. It took but minutes to gain enough ground on the being to attack its main body. As the two stepped forward, a low groan could be heard from inside the chamber.

"Raziel… what do you think Kain will do with you once you have disposed of me? You have been naught but his pawn since _I_ resurrected you from his casting you aside."

"Speak no further! It is true that you might have resurrected me, and that Kain was the one who cast me into the abyss. I hated him for that, but it was only because of _your_ influence. I have been Kains pawn, but I have been yours as well, and I will not be it again. The Hylden fear me, for I brought to Kain the weapon of their undoing. You fear me as well, I see. Perhaps now I understand your nature. You live not only in Nosgoth, but in the demon world as well, don't you?"

Kain interjected rather quickly.

"Raziel! I will not stand here while this creature threatens Nosgoth! He must be destroyed!"

"As he will be. Kain, your reaver is now as it should be, though the circumstances of it becoming so are disturbing, to say the least. I live somehow, and hold my own reaver still. I believe this creature connects the Hylden to Nosgoth, for it grew amongst the base of the pillars. We may yet need it alive to completely rid ourselves of the demons!"

Kain stood amazed, for the first time since he gazed upon Raziel after he cast him into the abyss. He thought for a fraction of a second before understanding what Raziel meant. Somehow he now seemed connected to Raziel, even though he was no longer his subordinate.

"Fine. The creature is not to be killed, but we must keep it from gaining more power. We can't have it trying to kill us again, now can we?"

"No, we can't, which means we have to figure out how to cross into the Hylden world, but one of us has to remain here."

As the two contemplated what to do, the Elder God howled in anger. He flailed the stumps of his tentacles about, only shaking the chamber they were in. He realized they would use him as he had tried to use them, and had to figure out a way to keep them from getting into his masters realm. He calmed down significantly as he thought, but only got himself into trouble.

"You, so-called 'god'. You can't be killed if you thrive in the demon world as well, but dying in this world would keep your masters from gaining entrance into Nosgoth. I doubt they'd have use for you on their side if that were to happen, which means death on both sides."

A silence blanketed the chamber for what felt like eternity, until finally Kain spoke.

"The Hylden are no threat to us if he dies, but the pillars may not be as safe as they are now. While you grant them access to this world, you also restrain it. What they don't know about you is the fact that you've grown on this side to a point where you feed from the pillars. They were built to protect Nosgoth from the Hylden, but they were built where you grow. As long as you live in this world, Nosgoth is safer than if you were destroyed."

Again the chamber fell into silence. Kain said nothing, but looked intently at the giant eye that he knew was contemplating what to tell him. He turned and quickly left the chamber, heading for the closest opening to the outside. Suddenly Raziel appeared in front of him, through what seemed to be Kain's own teleportation ability. It seemed that they shared more now than just weapons.

"I must return to the Pillars. Ariel does not know what lurks beneath her, and I must see for myself the Balance Pillar."

"Ariel… can no longer find out about it. What I do not understand is why you need to see the pillar. It sat as the back of your throne for centuries. What could be different now?"

"Wait. You said she could no longer find out about it. Why?"

"The specter forced herself upon the blade, Kain. Her essence now runs through both our weapons. I am sorry."

Kain thought it over as he continued walking, turning corners without realizing where he was. The murdered Balance Guardian's spirit a part of the blade? Not incomprehensible, but shocking nonetheless. He dismissed the issue for another time.

The conversation continued as Kain decided a quicker route would be the ability he'd neglected to think of, until Raziel used it. He gave a slight croak from his throat and disappeared in a cloud of mist, appearing just as quickly as he'd gone. Raziel followed suite, knowing exactly where the vampire went. As Kain stepped forward to look over the Balance Pillar, a loud wail could be heard from everywhere all at once. Both beings looked up, expecting to see the specter form in front of them, only to remember where she was. The wail had come from their weapons, and it jarred both of them to know she was aware of where they were.

Kain went back to inspecting the pillar, running his hands along it as though it were part of his being. He was, in fact, the reason it was in this shape. As he found nothing special, he turned and took his seat upon the throne he'd crafted centuries before. Raziel stepped forward and hopped up onto a shattered pillar, letting his broken wings fall behind him. He dismissed the material blade he held, and rested his arms between his legs. This was the worst situation they'd been in so far. The coin still spun, and only the creature that rested beneath them knew how it would stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was hard to do. Any reviews, good or bad, will help greatly. Advice on where to go from here is helpful, but not needed. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. The Search Begins

I know it's too soon to have gotten a review, but I really needed to write, so here's the next chapter. Oh, something I forgot to do last chapter- Legacy of Kain is in no part mine, though eventually there will be a character of my own creation. Raziel, Kain, Janos, and anyone else who may show up are property of the good people at Eidos. Or whoever made the guys. To the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kain sat upon his throne, the black and broken Pillar of Balance firmly at his back, reminding him of his role in Nosgoth's future. How had it come to this? The Balance Guardian Ariel's murdered spirit now rest within the weapon he held in his right hand, a weapon forged from his first lieutenant, whom he himself cast into the abyss. Janos Audron, whose heart had been used to bring Kain into being as he now was, had been possessed by one of his mortal adversaries, and disappeared. To make matters worse, he now possessed a weapon with power beyond what even he himself carried, all because of the attempt at martyrdom Raziel had committed. Raziel, who at the moment sat perched upon a shattered pillar, still lived, and all because of Kain. He knew that what happened in the Elder Gods chamber had not been meant, but he could do nothing about it now. The beast still struggled to regain power far beneath the two, most likely in order to attempt more interference.

As Kain thought everything through, Raziel took to observing the area around the pillars. He knew this area well, for he had been here numerous times before. In the forest to the east, Janos' castle lay in wait. He knew better than to search for the missing vampire there, for the Hylden who now possessed him knew Raziel could transverse the jungle and the castle interior. That left 90 of Nosgoth as a hiding place for the creature. What was worse, the Hylden could work the portals to and from the reaver forges. At the thought, Raziel leapt off of the pillar in front of Kain, muttering rather incoherently, but very quickly.

"Raziel! Calm yourself! Speak slowly, and do not waste my time." Kain was very pissed off, and Raziel knew it. Though he no longer feared the vampire lord, for he himself possessed Kain's abilities, he did as told.

"Kain! The Hylden who took control of Janos! We must find him, and soon!"

"Whatever for? The beast took wing the second the pillars shattered, so why would he be a threat to us now?"

"Because, he controls Janos Audron, in whom beats the Heart of Darkness! Janos knows about Vorador, and that he forged the Reaver! If the Hylden ascertain that knowledge from him, they could find him and possess him as well. The secret of the Reaver would fall into the Hylden's hands!"

The revelation was startling, but true. He sat dumbfounded for the better part of a minute, then stood once again, his blade firmly in hand.

"We must find Janos, as well as Vorador. The secret of the Reaver must not fall into the hands of the Hylden Lords. Janos could not have gotten far, but his Hylden counterpart will most likely try to get back to its world, which means he will come for the squid."

Raziel was now dumbfounded. He'd known that Audron was no longer his own master, and had figured out the Elder God's secret himself, but never pieced it together. It now seemed as though the Hylden had more tricks up their sleeve than ever before.

"I will go back to the 'god' and await either you or Janos. With the reaver as it is now, I should have no trouble holding him off until your return. Finding Vorador may prove difficult, however, if he wishes not to be found."

"I know. I will seek them both out across Nosgoth. Vorador needs not to be found, for I feel it better to leave him be at the moment. Our winged friend, however… There are only so many places a figure like Janos could hide. I will return within two days. If he attempts to use our friend down there to cross into his world, kill him."

Raziel was shocked, but not surprised, at Kain's comment. He was to once again kill the vampire? He had regretted finding out that he had been the one to rip the Heart of Darkness from Janos' chest in the first place. It was startling to find out that so much was a result of that death. Mortanius' theft of the heart to resurrect Kain, the damnation of Nosgoth at the hands of the Scion of Balance, and his own tormented journey due to a swim in the abyss. All of this seemed to revolve around Kain, but in truth it was all because he had helped kill Janos. His thoughts receded quickly now, leaving behind one- guard the squid.

Kain nodded silently to Raziel and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Moments later, and miles away, he reappeared at the entrance to the Sarafan castle, Moebius' main base. He figured the best place to start his journey was the one place he didn't want to be.

The vampire quickly threw open the giant double doors and began darting through the hallways, his boots clicking off the stone floor as he ran. The hallways were devoid of life, but he had expected as much. Both he and Raziel had been through here before, and now that Moebius was finally dead and gone, it was doubtful the Sarafan would return any time soon.

He cleared the castle in a little under an hour, since no one was there to delay him. As he exited a door out onto a parapet, the sky clouded over the dim sun of Nosgoth. He peered out into the land he had once ruled with an iron fist. The sight of the shattered pillars brought his spirits down once again, and he quickly averted his gaze. The forested area around Janos' castle caught his attention, and his next destination was laid out before him. He gathered his concentration and once again transported himself in a cloud of smoke.

Back at the pillars, Raziel had decided it would be a better idea to keep watch at the entrance to the chamber instead of trying to ambush the Hylden-possessed vampire. He had positioned himself upon a ledge across from the entrance to the Elder Gods chamber, his back firmly against the wall. His view was completely unobstructed from his vantage, and he could see that the monstrous creature they had recently shredded limb from body had lain still since he came back down. The most logical conclusion, or the one he'd believed to be most logical, was that the creature had shifted to its body in the demon world. If the creature could do so, then it was a very real possibility that _he_ could do the same.

Kain regrouped at the entrance to Janos' manor, only to find the front door buried under rubble. He surveyed the courtyard in which he stood, massive columns jutting straight into the air almost 50 feet. The statues that surrounded him were of vampiric origin, some showing the more savage side of the race, while others showed the more noble faction of vampire. He recognized a few of the statues to be himself, Raziel, Turel, and Dumah. He smirked with an evil glare as he saw that Turels and Dumahs statues had been severely mistreated. As he gave one last look at the majesty that Janos had given his castle, he quickly leapt onto the ledge that ran the length of the wall. A window up here had been shattered, making the picture upon it impossible to see, for no glass lay on the ground. He entered the castle slowly, not knowing how well Raziel cleaned up after himself. He drew the Reaver with a swift yank on the handle, and instinctively summoned the spectral counterpart. He knew that was one of Raziels great gifts, seeing it firsthand as it was used against him. The labyrinth of a keep took great effort to sweep through, but he did it with amazing grace and speed. He'd found numerous pathways blocked by piles of rubble and debris, assuming that it had come during his brethren's journey through. As he came into a large room, he noticed three large statues impaled upon weapons from the backside. He kneeled down next to the center one, mumbling the words silently to himself. He took note to the fact that Janos had the statues created to resemble the Hylden. The weapons that pierced the hearts of these creatures were representations of vampiric weapons of legend, and the likeness was uncanny. He had the distinct feeling he should worry. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a sharp sting across his back, and snapped around. Janos Audron, or the Hylden consumed version thereof, stood nose to nose with him.

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

Wasn't sure where to end this chapter, but this seemed like a good place. I know the story hasn't gone very far, but there's a lot to come.

XX – Updated. Had some facts wrong, but thanks to Stooge's information, things have been corrected. - XX


	3. A Brand New World

I love getting reviews . Anyway, to those who did review my story thus far-

S.S.Wizard8387- Sorry to hear the sick part. You should like the upcoming if you're not still.

Smoke – Not sure what you meant with that first sentence, and thank you. I haven't had anyone use the word 'amalgamated' correctly in a while. You might be surprised why I did what I did though.

Stooge – Thank you, most of all. You're right, it was Vorador. For the longest time I knew that Janos was wrong there, so I went back and changed tidbits to make it right. I'll have to put him in here somehow now. This one's for you.

Alright, on to the rest of the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raziel sat for the better part of two hours before almost nodding off. Had he been inclined to, he would have went back into the chamber and inquired more about the one whom he supposedly owed something. The wraith stood slowly and stretched his visible blue muscles, unsure as to how he became a baby-sitter, but he already knew the answer. Kain. He'd followed Kain for years upon end without question, and now it was an instinct. The abyss had changed that, for the most part, but his journey afterward had proved to be most informative, albeit confusing.

"Amazing how much anger pushes beings to the brink, only to recede just as quickly…"

At the sound of his voice, he was a little shocked. He'd spoken louder than he'd wanted to, but found it to be very quiet nonetheless. He quickly estranged himself from his ledge, landing at the opening to the chamber. Surveying the area he'd been seated, he found nothing. Nothing had been moved within the past two hours, he was sure of it. So why had the volume been turned down all of a sudden? Then it clicked.

"You, my 'savior' as you once put it, you wanted to talk to me, didn't you?"

The Elder spoke for the first time since the two brethren tore him apart, his voice portraying that very fact.

"Yes. I wish to tell you that you were in fact correct. I am connected to both worlds, and feed off of the pillars. However, I do not sustain myself from them, as you so firmly believe. I only enhance my own abilities."

"Why would you tell me this so willingly? Kain and I have injured you to a point that it will take years before you re-grow completely."

"Truth you speak, Raziel, but one fact you've missed. I reside on both sides of the equation you seek to solve. Here, I am defeated, but in their world, I continue to thrive. You see me as a gateway to and from their world, when I am only a door. A door that can be closed. If they find out that I cannot keep either you or Kain from crossing over, they will kill me to ensure it. They already have one here, as you know, and he can find a better way to bring the others."

"So you say. For all I know, you are the _only_ way into Nosgoth. I cannot turn a blind eye to this information, though, for you may yet tell the truth. I take it that since you have given me this information, you wish to bargain for your life?"

"Correct. If I am to help you in your endeavor, I ask for my life in return."

"This poses a problem, and you know it."

"The Hylden would keep me alive on their side to ensure a way back to Nosgoth. This we both know. I will take my own life on their side once your journey is done, and live in Nosgoth alone. However, to ensure the Hylden stay where they are, I must be removed from the Pillars. The power they hold feeds me too much, and I will not able to end my existence in the Hylden world."

Raziel began to balance the scales. On one side, the possibility of more Hylden invading Nosgoth. On the other, having to destroy the Pillars, the very things he once thought protected his world. The choice was his to make.

In a different part of Nosgoth, Kain stood face to face with something he'd up until now only heard of. His enemy, his nemesis, and worst of all, one of his own kind. Janos Audron stood before him, but not as he was. The Hylden that now corrupted the blood that flowed through his veins disgusted Kain, and he could not refrain from showing it. Before he even finished thinking about it, the demon backed away from him, speaking in a metallic tone that suggested displeasure.

"Kain. I see you alive, yet wonder how this is. You were to be executed at the hands of Raziel, whom I take it lies within that weapon you hold?"

A spark of happiness in Kains mind died as quickly as it arrived. The Hylden believed Raziel dead, which was a point for Nosgoth. Yet the demon who stood before him knew of the Reaver, evening out the score. If he knew of the Reaver, was it because of his own knowledge, or Janos'?

"Unfortunately, Raziel lies still. I would ask how you know that, but information about Nosgoth must be easily obtainable from that slime you used to get here, isn't it?"

"Ahhh, the ever persistent Kain. For your sake, I would hope that 'slime' as you call it, still lives. This body is very durable, but I long for the comfort of my own."

"Assuming it is still alive, I would wonder how you think to get back to your own world, demon, for I do not intend you to leave this place."

"Kain, do you honestly believe that you would kill Janos Audron to keep me from leaving? I think not. Even with your black heart, or lack thereof as it seems now, you could not kill the reason you exist."

"What you do not seem to realize is the fact that I have no qualms about bringing death to him once again. If you believe otherwise, one would think you were talking to Raziel, only from what I hear, he too tried to kill you."

The demon seemed taken aback for a moment before smirking, showing the fangs in Janos' mouth. As he spread his wings, he looked straight at Kain with an anger in his stolen eyes that the vampire lord surmised came from being proven wrong.

"Do not try to threaten me, Kain. True, Raziel did almost bring me down, with the help of his weapon. I will not make the same mistake twice. Your weapon will prove useless against me now, Kain, for it will meet its match the next time you find me."

Kain had begun to speak when the demon in front of him quickly phased out in front of his eyes. He had seen Raziel do the very same thing numerous times before, and with the passing of each, wondered where he went. It was time he found out. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to bring to mind what Raziel would do in this situation. As he thought, he became insubstantial, losing his solidity, and slowly phased into the spectral realm. Just when he'd thought he could not bring himself to accomplish it, he opened his eyes to a horrid sight. The room he stood in was warped, twisted in places and straightened in others. He found that he need not breathe, and could move much quicker here than in the material world. His astonishment eradicated as he remembered why he came here. The demon. He quickly set off in the direction he figured would be the quickest exit, and made incredible time finding the shattered window he'd used to enter. As he stepped out onto the walkway, a black figure bolted across the sky above him. Turning his gaze, he found what he was looking for.

Raziel had sat down and begun mulling over what he should do when his only companion in the area spoke once more.

"Raziel. I would speak with you again."

"What is it now? More information to confound me with?"

"No. I'm afraid the time has come to decide what you are going to do. Rumor has begun to spread across the Hylden world that I have been defeated here. It is only a matter of days before the Hylden Lords become aware of this."

A time limit. Perfect. All that Raziel had wanted was to think in peace, and now he was being forced to do it at a rapid pace. He sighed, or as close as he could come to it, and stood. He'd wanted to talk this over with Kain before deciding, but it seemed that option was gone now. As he slowly walked toward the creature he so despised, he knew what to do.

"I have decided. As much as I distrust you, I do not doubt you would do whatever it takes to continue your existence. No creature, save for humans, ever wishes death upon themselves. I will travel to the Hylden world and confront the Lords there. Kill the head, and the body quickly follows. Tell me how to traverse there."

"I can guide you through the door, but you must be quick about it. More Hylden could come through as you try to go there, and I cannot stop them."

"Very well. Kain would know of my plan. Tell him the moment he comes back, or you will not survive my return trip, fiend."

"As you wish. Use this portal, Raziel, and quickly."

The last echoes of his sentence reverberated across the chamber, and a swirling black portal opened in front of Raziel. He'd not expected to be thrown into this as fast as he was, but he was prepared. He leaped into the portal, disappearing as though he'd stepped behind a cloud.

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

I liked this one. I know LoK usually has more action that this, but let's just say it was one of those cutscene times. It'll come around soon, don't worry.


	4. Guiding Lights

Sorry for the update being so late, but I had a vacation, and spent it well. Anyway, to those of you who reviewed last chapter-

Lunatic Pandora1- Think of him as you will, I just wanted people to be weirded out.

Smoke- Ahh, I understand now.

Manus Dei- I kinda didn't want to go along with the storyline, except for huge cataclysmic events that just wouldn't be right without. You are correct in what you said, but try and sit that aside for this story. Just trust me when I say that I do comprehend the actual story.

Stooge- Yes, and no. Technically, since Kain kept Raziel from killing himself with the vampiric blade, he didn't lose his soul, which in turn means when Kain tried to kill him with it, it shattered… wait… that just means that the story starts over again… holy crap…. Oh! I got it. Since Raziel enters the sword completely (this is where my story starts), his soul IS in the blade, and therefore Kain could kill Raziel with it in the vampire age, since it already possesses the soul… wait, that's not right either…. Oh well.

Anyway, I know it's been a while, but let's see how well I do.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

"You were going somewhere fiend?" Kain asked as the body of Janos Audron hung in his hand. He held the now demon vampire by the throat, standing atop a twisted pillar. Ironically, his own.

"Ughh.. yes, I was."

Kain smirked, knowing well that the demon had been caught off guard, for the ever surprising Kain had not been known to traverse the spectral realm. When Kain had exited the building, a quick dash and leap closed the gap between the two, and the pillar had been a convenient landing place for him. Falling to the ground and crushing Janos' body would have worked just as well, but this would suffice.

"Now, tell me demon, is there some way that you may be extricated from that body, or will I have to lay waste to Janos' life once more?"

"Ugghhh… I believe that… you will have to kill me… and find out."

"Very well, but you will talk before you die. I could always use information. What had you planned on creating, what you say will match the Reaver?"

"'Tis a weapon unlike… any you mere.. _vampires_.. could ever imagine wielding. The secret lies buried with…. The oldest of us.. in my masters castle."

Thoughts ran through Kains mind like water down a mountain. If the being in his grasp told the truth, then he may well have been heading back to the castle which he spoke of. But that being the case, why wouldn't they have forged the weapon long before coming back to Nosgoth? On the other hand, he might still have searched for Vorador, to learn the forging of the Reaver. This seemed more logical, for their weapon could be adapted to destroy the Reaver. More inquiry was required.

"Very well. You've added minutes to your life span, so long as you continue to speak. I know you seek out the one who forged the Reaver. I have sought him myself, but to no avail. How had you planned on finding him?"

The semi-dangling body gathered its composure, and looked Kain straight in the eyes.

"I have my ways, vampire, ways that you could only dream of. I know what resides in this body's memories, of which Voradors location is part of."

Kain had been blindsided. Raziel had been right in the theory, but wrong in the method. From what he deciphered, as long as he was a part of Janos, the Hylden knew everything the vampire knew. Ideas began bubbling up through Kains thoughts, the biggest of which was letting the thing go, and following it to Vorador. It seemed reasonable, but how would he go about it? As the thought grew, he figured it out. And smiled.

---

Raziel, the ex-vampire wraith that he now was, had not expected what lay before him. As he exited the portal to the Hylden world, a lush green view blanketed the ground. Far out in the distance, bright crimson red mountains stood high, possibly higher than in Nosgoth. Down the hill from where he stood lay a city, seemingly civilized, with a bustling populace. As he turned his attention skyward, the bright sun blinded him for a second before he put his hand up to block it. The clouds seemed to emanate a light gray, on a very hard, light blue background. He reveled in the sight, knowing what he was here to do, but now disliking the job all the more. He turned around, checking out the rest of his surroundings. Mountains behind him signaled that he would find nothing that way. It looked like the town was his best, and worst, choice.

The venture down the hill took a short amount of time, and Raziel had no encounters along the way, which was always good. The more people that knew he was here, the worse the situation would be. He stopped about 60 yards outside the town's edge, and knelt down. He'd have to come up with a plan to fit in, or at least not be seen. As he pondered, the dread of being watched came over him, as though some higher being was looking down upon him. The thought became reality, however, when a large blunt object caught him in the side of the head, sending him reeling, and into unconsciousness.

---

Janos flew like the wind, keeping Kain well out of tracking distance. He'd been lucky to get away, and was going to press that luck as far as possible. As he crossed over the forest, his thoughts returned to the job he'd been sent to do. Find Vorador, and the forging technique for the Reaver. Not more than minutes later, he landed on the balcony of Voradors mansion. The Hylden knew that he would look wrong, had Janos actually wanted to speak with him. He focused all his energy onto the body he encompassed, and slowly began to change appearance. He'd kept the Hylden look for long enough, and it would hinder his progress now. Janos Audron now stood, looking exactly as he did before the ordeal started, and he went to find the vampire.

A forest blocked Kains passage, but he'd followed his prey long enough to know the direction he was going. The vampire began running through the woods, dodging in between trees and foliage of all kinds. It took less time than he thought it would to tread through, but as he came to a halt, Voradors mansion stood before him. He smirked, knowing all too well who else had come here, and how he'd let him go. The vampire could have easily ripped the jugular from the fiends throat, but opted to 'slip' and lose his footing on the pillar. It was, in essence, a ploy to make the Hylden believe he got away through sheer dumb luck. Apparently, it worked. Kain quickly climbed the mansion walls and darted in through an open window. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, trying to pick out familiar sounds, and heard only one. Janos' voice. He quietly slid around corners and down hallways until he found where it was coming from, and listened intently.

"Vorador, old friend. I have a grave favor to ask. Raziel has been bested, and the Reaver is lost. Kain has been placed in the position to save Nosgoth, but he cannot do it without the Reaver. Is there a chance that you could forge another, or someone else?"

"Janos, I cannot. The Reaver was forged for Raziel, and it should be wielded by him alone."

"I understand, but we no longer have that option. Kain is our best choice, and possibly the only one we have. If you will not forge a new Reaver, then let me do it. Teach me, and I will forge it for Kain."

Kain could not hear Vorador, which meant he pondered the thought. Would he actually give out the secret to the beast? How could Vorador not realize that it was not the true Janos Audron? He had to find out. As the silence in the room lengthened, Kain came up with a plan. He gathered every vile thought he could muster and walked into the room.

Vorador looked up and was taken aback at Kains appearance. He'd not thought the vampire ruler of Nosgoth would visit him, let alone as nonchalantly as he had.

"Kain! What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask you the same thing he has."

Kain motioned to Janos, who stood dumbfounded, but regained his composure rather rapidly. He smiled, and took it upon himself to respond.

"Kain, I had worried you mourned the loss of Raziel. I hear tell he was bested by a Hylden, no?"

"You are correct. The foul beast lay waste to the wraith, but not before Raziel gave his all, and almost succeeded in killing him. It is a shame I was not there, or the so-called-demon would lay in a pool of its own blood."

It was apparent that Kain hit a button in the Hyldens mind, for his face twisted with anger. He tried to quickly swipe it away, however, Vorador took note.

"Janos, friend, you seem upset. Why would that be?"

"I wish… that Raziel still lived, to wield the Reaver and take down the Hylden."

Vorador shot Kain a split-second glance to see him smirk, and go right back to serious. He knew that Kains presence here was not for the reason he gave.

"Janos, I have come to a decision. You know Kain better than I, so I will tell you how to forge a new Reaver. After all, we can't have Kain go against the Hylden that took down Raziel without a weapon, now can we?"

Janos' face became a little brighter, indicating that he'd taken the bait.

"It would be pointless, and more so, fatal. I doubt he could best the fiend, even though his power is great."

With a wave of his hand, Vorador led the two others into a new room, with Kain trailing behind a few feet. He knew that he'd gotten the message across to Vorador, but now it was time to see what was in store.

---

A wooden ceiling hung over Raziel as he opened his hazy eyes, or what he had for eyes. As he sat up, a wool blanket fell down his chest, letting a cold breeze blow over his chest. The room he was in was small, with only one window, and it was closed. Thankfully, he reminded himself. He lay upon a short wooden frame bed, the middle stuffed with down feathers, or something of the sort. A small fireplace had been built into the wall opposite him, a stone chimney protecting the house from catching fire. He threw the blanket off him, standing up. His head still hurt, but he'd survive. He'd survived worse, and he would not be beaten by a concussion. As he started for the door, it opened. He reached for the Reaver, only to find it missing.

_Damn the timing. _

His second instinct, he summoned the wraith blade, and stepped behind the door.

As the door closed, a blue figure walked into the room and up to the bed. It was a Hylden, and appeared to be male. He was of medium build, with slightly larger wings than Raziel would have. Raziel crept forward, ready to impale the being, when it spoke.

"Halt. I mean you no harm, and you should know that. If I'd wanted you dead, I'd have killed you with the first blow. I am the only one who knows you're here, so please, do not worry."

As he finished the sentence, he turned to face Raziel. His face reminded the wraith of his own, while he was still a vampire. The Hylden stood straight, his build making him slightly taller than Raziel. His muscle mass was not high, but Raziel knew appearances were deceiving. The creature was outfitted in nothing more than cloth pants, with a sash tied around the waist. Through the sash, however, hung two daggers, and a lot of sharp metal discs. Each seemed to have points protruding from the edges, and each with a different number of points. He took note of each, and looked back at the man.

"Why would you leave me alive if you knew to keep me hidden from the rest of the town? You obviously know what I am."

"You are almost correct. I know what you have become, but not why. I am not as I appear, either, despite the Hylden look. I was born in Nosgoth, before the Hylden were banished. I am most likely the oldest in our world, save for Lord Granth. I am called Oryx, or in our language, 'hybrid'. I would know your name, blue one."

Raziel thought for a moment before deciding to trust Oryx. He had not been aggressive thus far, and that alone was reason to trust him, especially in this place.

"I am Raziel. I fear that I cannot entirely trust you, but it seems I have no better choice, do I? You have not attacked me as of yet, and I do believe you do not intend to. The question, then, is why?"

Oryx chuckled, his wings bouncing up and down as he did so. He looked at Raziel, shook his head, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He offered the chair that sat across from him to Raziel, who took the opportunity to relax.

"I am not against Nosgoth, as the rest of my people seem to be. As far as I know, the nobles are the only ones who truly believe that we need to go back. However, power and fortune can turn a lot of people onto the same path, and they now have thousands of followers. It seems that they've gotten one through already. You clashed with him, I sense, and came out alive. You must be powerful, or lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. It seems that I've been the deciding factor in Nosgoth's future for some time now. Even I do not comprehend entirely what I am to do, but it seems I must, understand it or not."

"Yes. I do know how that feels. My life should have ended more than a millennia ago, with my family's. My father, however, was not from here, and had a very long life span. He was born in Nosgoth, and my mother here. That is why I am called Oryx. For some reason, I cannot die as long as I remain here. This is why I kept you alive, knowing what you are. You are my only chance of getting to Nosgoth, and finally ending my existence."

As Raziel took in the new information he'd been given, he knew that this would benefit him more than he could have hoped for. Now he had a guide through around this world, and a way to keep hidden. The only thing he lacked now, was a plan.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

I can't seem to get the story rolling enough for the fights, but I'm working on it. This chapter took me way to long to get done, but here ya go. R&R, and have a nice day!


	5. Reconnaisance

Yes yes, I know it wasn't long between updates this time, but since I got back into writing, I'm going all out on this story. So, to the only person who had a chance to review Chap. 4-

Manus Dei- Yea, I had no idea what their intelligence level is supposed to be like, so I'm working it up till I find the right spot.

Alright, now that the short break has finished, feel free to read the writing of which I have written for you to read.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

As Kain followed Vorador and the grotesque fiend that was done up to look like Janos, he pondered where Vorador was taking them, and with what intent. He knew that the Hylden had become trapped in his own accomplishments, for he had gotten away from Kain, and would be in the knowledge of the Reavers forging. However, with Kain here, his chances at leaving the area were slim. The three trudged down hallway after hallway, each looking as bleak and uninteresting as the last. After a few minutes of this, they stepped into a stone walled chamber, which was extremely hot. To Kains right, a forge smoldered with red-hot coals. Next to it laid a hammer on an anvil, with a waist high workbench close by. Around the room hung various weapons, all of which seemed very old, but in relatively good condition. Kain was thankful, for he had left the Reaver hidden outside the mansion wall. It would be safe, he knew, for there were now only four who knew how to find this place. If the Hylden went off, or tried to escape, this room would serve Kain well for stopping him. Vorador searched throughout a leather bag lying under the bench until he found a book, or what looked like a book. He sat it on the bench and flipped it open, dust kicking off of it in a cloud.

"This is my grimoire, where I recorded the method I used to forge the Reaver. It has been ages since I have seen it, but it seems that it will do you well."

Janos walked around the bench to stand across from Vorador, looking intently down upon the book. He looked confused, but negated the look as quickly as it'd come. The words had been hand-written by Vorador, and would most likely be undecipherable to anyone else.

"Janos," spoke Kain, "It may take time to forge a new blade. I would speak with Vorador, privately for but a moment. Learn what you can from the book, for time is of the essence, is it not?"

Janos looked up at Kain slowly. His eyes knew that Kain had planned this all along, but he was mystified by the idea of Kain leaving him alone with the book. All he'd have to do is grab it and make a mad dash out of the mansion. He could get back to his world in no time, and give the book to his lord. The idea was sound.

"Of course. I will do my best to implement this, and quickly."

Kain motioned for Vorador to follow him, and stepped out of the room. Vorador stepped out a moment later, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Kain, why have you let the beast come here?"

"Because I want him to stay here. As powerful as I am, I cannot contain him. I could kill him, but that would end Janos' life as well. Despite my hatred for the Hylden in him, I cannot kill a vampire like myself."

"You have slaughtered thousands, yet you spare Janos? How noble of you, Kain."

"Do not bring nobility into this. I have my reasons, as you have yours for even showing him that book. Now we must find a means to trap the creature."

"Easily done. You don't live alone this long and not learn a few tricks."

Vorador turned back toward the room Janos still occupied. He raised his hands, waved them in an archaic pattern, and mumbled some old vampiric words. A green glow emanated from the doorway to the room, and numerous glyphs popped up, barring anyone from entering or leaving. Kain had to smirk.

"I had not thought it that simple."

"Now Kain, tell me. Did he speak the truth? Has he bested Raziel, and the Reaver is lost?"

"No. I have the Reaver, as does Raziel. A strange turn of events, beyond anyone's control, has brought Raziel and I closer than we'd have hoped."

Vorador's face went blank as Kain summoned the wraith blade. He twisted it and showed Vorador, as though it were being inspected. As he dissipated it, Vorador spoke once again.

"So it seems that you both share the same traits now. Perhaps it is best that you learn the reason for this, and leave him to me."

Kain looked back into the room, the Hylden infested Janos still oblivious to the fact that he had been successfully imprisoned. His thoughts drifted back to Raziel, whom he'd left with the defeated squid. His best bet now was to meet back up with Raziel and come up with a new plan.

"What length of time will you be able to keep him caged?"

"It is indefinite. I do not know his power, so I cannot tell you. I can assure you of a week, but nothing beyond."

"More than enough time. I will return with Raziel, and hopefully extricate the demon from our prisoner."

Vorador nodded, and went back to the room. He stepped through the barrier as though it weren't there, and began conversation with Janos again. Kain headed the opposite direction, looking for the fastest route out of the mansion.

---

Raziel sat atop a parapet, waiting. Oryx had come up with a plan to infiltrate the Hylden Lord Ird's castle. Raziel was to wait for his signal, then drop into the courtyard and dash into the stables. From there, he was to enter the castle dungeon via a sewer duct. That pleased Raziel none. Once inside the dungeon, he would have to find his way into the castle. Oryx, on the other hand, had sent word that he had urgent news of Nosgoth, and had been granted court with Ird. The wraith seemed to be getting the short end of the stick quite often as of late.

Only a few moments passed before a loud whistle caught Raziels ear. He dropped silently into the courtyard, keeping an eye, or glowing ball equivalent, out for guards. He saw none as he made a quick run the 20 yards to the stables. When he entered, he quietly shut the door behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a small Hylden male. The blue creature looked at Raziel intently, but turned around and went to one of the horses and began grooming it. Raziel dismissed the ordeal and began searching for the sewer duct. After some thorough investigation, he found it under a hay pile in the corner. He wrapped his claws around the metal bars and pulled, springing the grated covering from its place. He sat it down behind him, and began climbing down in, grabbing the grate and replacing it as he did.

Fortunately for Raziel, the sewers hadn't been used much lately, which left him running through a smelly sewer instead of swimming. It took him the better part of an hour to find his way to the castle, for the sewer systems stretched from one end of the castle to the other. The exit, when he found it, led right into a back room for the kitchen. As he lifted the grate to come up through, he heard a gasp to his right. He quickly exited the sewer, lowering the grate into its place, and stood to see a kitchen maid shaking by the door. Her outfit was made up of semi-tight straps that covered her from chest to thigh, but not much else. Raziel pondered on it for a moment, walking towards her slowly. She closed her eyes as he stepped next to her. The wraith remembered himself and gave her a light jab to the side of the head, knocking her unconscious. With one less witness to scream his location, he could proceed a little quicker and stealthier.

---

Oryx had entered the castle moments after signaling Raziel. He worked his way through the formalities of being granted court with a Lord, and awaited his summons. The tunic he wore shifted slightly as he sat down, exposing a dagger he'd hidden in his sash. He quickly adjusted it, and leaned against the wall. His eyes took in the sight of the castle, its tapestries showing violent images of battles with the vampires, and great feasts in the main hall. The candelabra that decorated the hall were polished brightly, as if someone took great pride in cleaning them. Swords, axes, polearms, and all kinds of weaponry hung on the walls, each with a plaque stating whose weapon it was. Just when Oryx had gotten comfortable, the herald entered the room and told him Ird would see him.

The formalities involved with seeing a Lord were drastic among the Hylden race, and Oryx liked none of it. Had he the inclination, he would have waltzed into Lord Ird's room and beheaded him, but Raziel needed him alive. As did he, if he ever hoped to reach Nosgoth. The long, endless drifting of death awaited him there, and he would greet it with open arms. Five or so minutes went by as the herald escorted Oryx to the room he was to see Ird in, and each moment seemed to drag out longer than physics would allow. Then again, who knew what sorcery lie within these walls?

---

The soul reaver had found his way into the armory, which had indeed proven easier than he'd thought. The Hylden guard was mostly too busy with other menial tasks to do their duty, and Raziel used to his advantage. The room was filled from wall to wall with swords, axes, pikes, spears, armor, and even some lances. What use a Hylden would have for a lance, he could only imagine. Searching quickly, he found the other exit to the room, into a side hallway. He crept out, closing the door behind him silently, and began down the hall. Doors were sporadically placed, one seeming to appear where most would have paintings or décor. The hallway turned now, to the left, and Raziel knew better than to just continue walking. He pressed his back to the wall and slid as close to the end of the hallway as possible, leaning his head around just far enough to see. Two guards stood perfectly still in front of a door, the only one in this section of hall.

_That would be a treasure room, or their Lord's room. Luck be with me for the latter._

Raziel summoned the wraith blade, holding it off to his right as to remain undetected. He took a step back from the edge and prepared to lunge at the guards. At the moment he sprang forward, he heard a door open down the hall behind him. He was once again being rushed, but this time, he knew not by whom.

The guards, wearing only light armor, and carrying simple axes, were startled at Raziels appearance. By the time one of them could react, the other had been run through, impaled upon the Reaver. A heavy swing towards the wraiths head caught air, Raziel rolling behind the standing guard. Another swing, a horizontal one, was deflected by the material Reaver this time. With a quick slash, a 'thump' was heard as the second guards head hit the floor. Raziel heard footsteps, and quickly stepped into the room he'd just been granted entrance to.

---

Oryx rounded a corner behind the herald, and stopped abruptly next to him. Two dead guards, one with only a hole in his chest, the other missing his head. The herald gasped and ran to the door, flinging it open with an urgency unknown to Oryx. He stepped over the bodies and into the room to another disturbing sight.

Raziel stood in front of two more dead guards, facing the Hylden Lord Ird. Oryx stepped forward and tapped the herald on his shoulder. As the Hylden turned around, he started to gasp for air. A small line of blood began to emanate from his throat, and he clutched at it. A fatal slash to the jugular, and Oryx began wiping off his dagger.

"I see you had no trouble getting in."

Raziel glanced back quickly to acknowledge his partner's presence, then returned his gaze to Ird.

Ird, born a noble Hylden, stood slightly taller than Raziel, and had the build of a proud warrior. Scars marked his arms and chest, most likely the remnants of battles long since fought. His eyes shown a dull yellow, and his face gave no emotion. He wore only battle garb, a chest half-piece, along with leather leggings. A scabbard protruded over his left shoulder, the handle of a greatblade shining a bright silver. He crossed his arms and spoke in a calm, war-induced tone.

"You are intruders here, even if one of you was granted permission. I should take the both of your heads for killing my guards and my herald. What is it you want?"

Oryx stepped out from behind Raziel, over a dead guards body, and stuck his dagger back into his sash. He spoke first, sounding very bored.

"We have come for the body."

"What body? You have just left 5 dead, and you ask for another?"

"You know what I'm talking about Ird. Lord Granth's tomb. You know as well as I that it rests within this castle. Tell us the location, and you may leave here with your organs intact."

"I'll not take threats from the likes of you, half-breed. I know the location, but I'll be condemned before I tell you."

Raziel drew the Reaver from his back, and stepped forward. He looked fiercely into the Hylden's eyes, and uttered a simple message.

"I am not of this world, and you know what weapon this is. You will be condemned, not to hell, or endless suffering, but to nothingness. I will devour your soul, and think nothing of it. Tell me the place, and spare yourself."

As much a bluff as it was, it seemed to have an impact upon the scarred creature. He stood in thought for moments before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Fine. The hells be damned, and condemn me to them for this."

He turned around, looking through a pile of papers and books. Turning around, he dropped a leather-bound book at Oryx's feet. The wraiths companion picked it up, and nodded to Ird.

"Do not think I will let this go unnoticed. The moment you leave this castle I will inform every Lord and Lady of your presence here."

As the two started to leave, Raziel turned around and sheathed the Reaver.

"I trust you will also tell them of the weapon I carry. I would not want any more deaths than necessary due to your lack of competence."

With that remark, the unsightly pair made haste back to Oryx's home.

---

Kain had retrieved his Reaver and begun the journey back to the squid's chamber shortly after leaving the mansion. It took him less time than he'd thought it would, and for that he was a tad less irksome. He stepped into the room, scanning it for Raziel, and did not find him.

"Where has Raziel gone? It seems unlikely that you would have gathered the energy to defeat him, fiend."

The defeated 'god' rumbled a bit, and settled down. Kain knew he was getting to the creature. All the better for getting information from it.

"Raziel is in the Hylden world now, Kain, and I cannot locate him."

"Why, and how?"

"I sent him there. The Hylden are learning of my defeat there, and it will not be long before they storm into Nosgoth, or kill me. Raziel went to dispose of the problem."

Kain, who was now bewildered at Raziels actions, was also aggravated to a whole new level.

"Send me to their world, creature."

"I cannot. Raziels sending took the last of my strength, now that you have limited it. Even if I could, why would you go?"

Kain hadn't thought of it. He'd spoken before he thought through what he wanted. Raziel had survived a Hylden attack already, and more so, several encounters with Kain himself. His lieutenant would succeed in what he set out to do. It was best to avoid the question completely.

"Fine, beast. Tell me any news you have heard from the other side, or I may have to 'limit' your power even further."

Again the squid rumbled, only slightly, seeming to take offense to every word Kain spoke. The hatred for both Kain and Raziel was apparent, and the vampire reveled in it.

"Raziel has met with a Hylden Lord, with the help of some unknown. As of the moment I know not how this venture went, but it seems the Lord still lives."

It was always like Raziel to go after the big fish first. At least he obtained help in his endeavor. Since the information was scarce, he'd have to work with what he got.

"Inquire as much as you can about his whereabouts, and this 'unkown' he's working with. I will return again in a day or so."

With that, he turned on his heel and left. He headed for the Sarafan stronghold, with an idea, and a purpose.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

And the combat begins. It gets better as it goes, and I like the pace. Let me know whatcha think.


End file.
